


Scared to Touch

by skargasm



Series: Taming the Muse [28]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike walks in on Xander doing yoga and it leads to a much-needed conversation....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scared to Touch

”What are you doing Pet?” Dropping his keys absentmindedly into the wooden bowl set onto the table for that purpose, Spike leaned against the door-frame, staring at Xander. His lover was stood in the middle of the room wearing nothing but some rather tight pants made of stretchy material that outlined every muscle and sinew—it was quite a delicious sight but not one he had expected to see upon his return this evening.

“What does it look like I’m doing blood-breath? Giles says I’m off fighting duty until I’m fully fit and this is one way of working the flexibility back into my shoulder and side.” As he watched, Xander moved smoothly into ‘warrior’ pose, the breadth of his shoulders impressive as he created a lean, even line, breathing into the pose and settling his hips further down. Spike had a pretty good idea just how much power it took to do warrior pose—and some other positions—properly, and he was impressed. He really hadn’t know Xander was practising yoga and found himself absentmindedly wishing he’d known before now—it would have been quite delightful to watch this on a regular basis. 

“Looks to me like you’ve got some poncy bird on the TV yammering on about chakras whilst you explore your desire to be a tree?” Stepping further into the room, Spike took a moment to look Xander up and down. He really was quite an imposing figure, the scars visible on his chest and shoulders and the eye patch merely adding to his appeal. Warrior pose was appropriate indeed—his boy was a fucking warrior and no mistake. “So—not that hot air yoga then? The one where the rooms are overheated and it makes you sweat a lot.”

“No, Spike, not Bikram yoga. This is just every day, ho hum yoga.”

“Since when then? Must say I like the look of you in those pants.” It wasn’t hard to tell that Xander was struggling to maintain his breathing—the pants left nothing to the imagination and it was obvious he was enjoying Spike’s regard. It was still refreshing to be wanted so honestly—three years and he still found it a turn on just how much Xander wanted to be with him. “If I’d known you were doing this—I might have skipped out on a few of those patrols and Slayer meetings. Most of the time, they’re just talking to hear themselves—we’ve got the town pretty much back under human control.”

“I didn’t invite you because I know what you’re like—there’s no way I would have been able to learn with you breathing all over me.” Xander moved smoothly back into mountain pose, his stance solid and firm. That about summed him up though—he was as solid as a bloody mountain and twice as stubborn—Spike was pretty damn sure that Xander could out-wait a mountain too sometimes. It had taken him long enough to wear Spike down to his way of thinking. 

“Breathing all over you? You mean, like this?” He walked behind Xander, not touching him, just invading his personal space so that the warmth emanating from Xander reached him. He took in a deep breath, loving the scent that reached him, taking it into his lungs and savouring it. Xander smelled of Spike—no surprise considering they lived, ate, washed together and fucked pretty much every day. Well, normally. Normally there wasn’t a supernatural creature in a twelve mile vicinity that couldn’t scent that Xander belonged to Spike. He gasped as Xander ignored him, sliding his legs apart before shifting into downward facing dog. The scent of arousal grew until it was almost overpowering, the sight of Xander’s tight arse pressing against the stretchy material intoxicating. Leaning back slightly, he could clearly see the outline of Xander’s balls, a slight bump in the material his guiche piercing as he spread his legs even further. Without thought, he moved closer, shoving his leather duster off of his shoulders and dropping it to the floor as he did so. His hands automatically came to rest on the rounded globes of Xander’s arse, pulled taut by his position and he took a shuddering breath. It took nothing to make him feel like this nowadays—just knowing how much Xander wanted him, that there were no games, no artifice—just honest desire. “Thought you might struggle to do your yoga if I was stuck to your backside, stroking you when you should be concentrating on your breathing?”

“Something like that, yeah.” 

“This alright on ya shoulder?” 

It took a lot to remember that Xander had taken a serious injury less than three months ago, a Polgarth demon spearing through his shoulder with a vicious talon. It had been terrifying seeing all of that blood pooling around Xander’s body as he fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Spike had shredded the Polgarth demon where it stood, a red-misted rage taking over so that he barely registered what he was doing. He didn’t take the time to enjoy his victory, merely hefted Xander into his arms and ran to the nearest car. The drive back to Slayer headquarters had been a blur, his voice hoarse from the shouted entreaties and threats to Xander to keep himself bloody awake else Spike would kill him for being so bloody careless. By the time he got to the large encampment where they were staying, Buffy had obviously contacted Giles and there was a medical team waiting for him. It had been incredibly difficult to let Xander go and he’d stomped around in the corridor while they operated on him, unable to shake off his game face as he waited to hear that Xander was going to be alright. There was no choice there, for anyone—Xander was going to be alright or so help him, Spike would walk right up to the Pearly Gates and punch the Archangel Peter in the neck to get his boy back. Damn straight they were going to have words about Xander taking risks as well—bloody ridiculous the one-eyed token human was _still_ putting his life in danger for his girls. 

“My shoulder is fine—that’s why I’ve been doing this in secret.” Xander sounded slightly out of breath but Spike put that down to his upside down position and the fact that the blood that wasn’t flowing to his head must have gone straight to his rock hard cock. “You’ve been treating me like I’m fragile for too damned long—figured the best thing I could do was show you.” 

“Fragile? You almost bled out Xander. You were so fucking pale, just lying in that bed—s’hard not to remember that.” 

“And that’s why you’ve been taking the extra patrols? Avoiding spending **any** time with me? What’s the matter—scared I’ll break? You never used to worry before—in fact, I remember a time or two when we were in crypts and cemeteries, any surface, any time. We broke a headstone the first time we fucked if I recall correctly. Lately, you won’t even kiss me—look, can we have this conversation in a slightly different position please? All of the blood has rushed to my head and I can’t breathe and if I’m not mistaken, you could hammer nails with your dick because you’re trying to fuck my ass without taking off either of our pants.” 

“Wha—I—“ Stepping back, Spike realised that he’d been grinding his hard cock against Xander’s arse, thrusting slow and steady as though he was already inside. He refused to admit he might be blushing at his eagerness but there was no point in pretending—Xander had had that effect on him the whole time they were together, and the last few weeks letting him recover from his injuries had played havoc with Spike’s self-control. Xander stood up easily, making no effort to hide his more than obvious erection as he turned and walked Spike backwards until he bumped into the wall, tripping slightly over his discarded duster jacket as he went. 

“Doctor says I’ve lost no range of movement and I am fitter now than I was as a teenager. So can we stop the delicate Xander bullshit and fuck me into the mattress please?” The words were muttered against Spike’s lips, Xander’s body pressing him into the wall as he crowded against Spike. “And after that, when I’ve fucked **you** into the mattress, we can talk about what it’s going to take to make you less scared of losing me.” Staring into those hazel eyes, there was no condemnation, just pure understanding. They’d never really talked about Spike turning Xander—it hadn’t really come up what with going from town to town fighting demons. But it had been in the back of Spike’s mind from the time he admitted that he loved the damned stupid boy. He knew it had taken a lot for Xander to get over hating all vampires, but to ask him to consider becoming one? That had seemed a step too far. But maybe—perhaps— “I’m not saying I’m on board with the vamping me up thing—we met vamp Xander from another dimension and he was a mean-assed son of a bitch. And, you know, not straight away—there’s research and talking and making sure of a few things first. But I also knew it would come up sooner or later. We’ll talk – later. Much, much later. Now get your skinny ass into the bedroom because for what I have in mind, we’re going to need a bed. Got it?” 

With a smirk, Spike leaned forward and took Xander’s lips in a possessive kiss, deliberately nipping at the fuller lower lip as he pulled back so that it was noticeably swollen. He loved the dazed look in Xander’s eyes, loved that he was able to put it there. Fuck it, he just loved Xander full stop. 

“Got it.” He pushed lightly at Xander’s shoulders so that he would step back, then deliberately adjusted himself in his jeans before yanking the black t-shirt over his head and pushing off from the wall. Knowing Xander would follow, he began a slow strut towards the bedroom, aware of how tight his jeans were and how they showed off his ass as he walked. Xander’s gaze nearly burned a hole into his ass and he smiled to himself—yeah, he got it. And judging by Xander’s very aroused scent, they wouldn’t be talking for a good few hours yet while he got something else too. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a LONG time since I wrote Spike and Xander so it was nice to come back! Gearing up for Fall for SX over on livejournal where myself and The Lad Merlin are hoping to finish writing Refuge for Loyal Hearts.
> 
> Taming the Muse Prompt : Chakra  
> Writing Week : 68
> 
> * * *


End file.
